Memento Mori Rozdział 2
Biały Łazarz '(jap. 白ラザロ, ''Shiro no Razaro, eng. White Lazarus) to drugi rozdział serii Memento Mori. Szkarłatne Lamborghini z niesamowitą prędkością mijało coraz to więcej samochodów, znajdujących się na głównej drodze w okolicach Avalon Hills na terenie ogromnej metropolii, jaką jest miasto Bludhaven. Kierowca owego pojazu odsunął szybę i błyskawicznie zerknął na przednie lusterko, aby zobaczyć, czy ktoś za nim nie jedzie. Pomimo, że był jakikolwiek brak pojazdów na ogonie sportowego auta, to pomimo tego w tle słyuchać było syreny policyjne. Ponieważ szyby były przyciemnione, kierowca zasunął je i przyśpieszył, by po chwili wjechać na Avalon Heights, sąsiadującą z Avalon Hills ulicę, która była nieco ruchliwsza od poprzedniej, z tego powodu właściciel Lamborghini musiał zwolnić. Na jego nieszczęście, na ogonie pojawiły się dwa radiowozy policyjne oraz helikopter unoszący się w powietrzu, nakierowujący przednie światła na szkarłatny pojazd. - Proszę zatrzymać pojazd, a w przeciwnym razie, będziemy musieli otworzyć ogień! - krzyknął policjant przez głośnik w pierwszym radiowozie, który był bliżej ściganego samochodu. - Pieprzcie się... - szepnął kierowca, trzymający pistolet w ręku. Na tylnym siedzeniu siedziała dziewczyna. Na oko miała ona lat czternaście. Miała zaklejone usta i związane ręce oraz nogi. Starała się chociaż odkleić taśmę, która przeszkadzała jej w wypowiedzeniu jakiegokolwiek słowa. Zaczęła piszczeć i kopać w siedzenie kierowcy. - Zamknij się! - Kierowca nie zważając na to, że potrąca przechodniów, doprowadzając do poważnych urazów, a nawet i śmierci, wycelował broń w dziewczynę, która w obawie o utratę życia już nic nie powiedziała. I tak mijał kolejne ulice, tym razem jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszając i doprowadzając do poważnych wypadków na drodze. Mimo to, policja dalej nie mogła w jakikolwiek sposób zatrzymać przestępce, który najwidoczniej uprowadził bezbronną dziewczynę i o nie wiadomych celach, chce z nią uciec stróżom prawa. Helikopter, który wciąż śledził Lamborghini, gwałtownie skręcił i ominął ogromny wieżowiec, odrobinę wyprzedzając śledzonego. - Szefie, obiekt porusza się z prędkością około stu piędziesięciu kilometrów w terenie zabudowanym. Spowodował już wiele wypadków drogowych, a liczba ofiar wzrasta z każdą minutą. Policja nadal nie zdołała go zatrzymać. Ścigany jest niepoczytalny i może zrobić wszystko, aby uciec, odbiór. Zapadła cisza, więc dwójka pilotów skupiła się na dalszym śledzeniu porywacza, który zbliżał się do Mealtide. Nagle z głośników wydobył się szum, a następnie komputerowo przerobiony głos przemówił. - Przyjąłem. Oczekujcie mnie na Mealtide. Bez odbioru. - Szef... Cholera! - Pierwszy pilot dal znak drugiemu, aby obaj kierowali się w kierunku Mealtide, w którym zmierza porywacz, jak i ich tajemniczy szef. ---- W tym samym czasie na głównej ulicy Mealtide, osoba o męskiej posturze podbiegła do drogi i rozwinęła trzymane w ręku kolczatki, które miały przebić opony samochodu porywacza. Taka akcja była bardzo ryzykowna, ze względu na fakt, iż kierowca mógłby nie wyrobić się z zapanowaniem nad pojazdem i doprowadzić do dachowania pojazdu, co za tym idzie, poważnych uszkodzeń porywanej. Według moich obliczeń, jeżeli rozłożę kolczatkę tutaj, Lamborghini, które osiągnie prędkość nawet do dwustu kilometrów, może naprawdę nie wyrobić się z zapanowaniem nad kierownicą, więc powinienem działać szybko. Mam jeszcze czas... - pomyślał czarnowłosy mężczyzna w okularach i rozłożył kolczatkę na drodze. Następnie podciągnął rękaw, do którego przyczepiony był mikrofon. On sam złapał za słuchawkę, którą miał w prawym uchu. - Słuchajcie mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Przestańcie śledzić porywacza i zróbcie tak, aby was nie zauważył. Wy następnie wylądujcie na dachu budynku z ogromnym niebieskim szyldem, na którym widnieje różowy napis, wykonany z ledów. Abyście nie próbowali za nim jechać, bo doprowadzicie do kolejnego wypadku, jak i prawdopodobnie rychłego końca akcji. Rozumiecie mnie? - Szefie, co ty planujesz? Ale dobrze, rozumiem. Bez odbioru. I tak też piloci śmigłowca zrobimi. Nie zdawający sobie sprawy z niczego porywacz z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, skręcił w prawo, wjeżdżając na główną ulicę Mealtide. Zwolnił o połowę, mimo, że to wciąż było szybko. Świetnie... Jeszcze kawałek... - Zamaskowany "strateg" schował się za przystankiem i bacznie obserwował, jak szkarłatne Lamborghini zostaje przebite przez kolczatkę, rozłożoną wzdłuż asfaltu. Doprowadziło to do tego, że samochód zaczął driftować, a następnie robiąc dwa kółka na drodze uderzył bokiem o sąsiedni przystanek oraz betonowe kosze na śmieci, które gwałtownie zatrzymały pojazd. - Ech... - Kierowca złapał się za głowę i wytarł ręką krew, płynącą z jego świeżej rany. Na szczęście czternastolatce nic się nie stało. - Możecie wchodzić... - powiedział czarnowłosy do mikrofonu, a z opuszczonego budynku wydostali się funkcjonariusze policji Bludhaven oraz jednostka S.W.A.Tu, rozkazujący wysiąść porywaczowi z uniesionymi rękoma. Po zdjęciu słuchawki i pokonaniu kilku pięter, udał się na sam dach, na którym czekał helikopter - ten sam, śledzący ściganego. - Miło pana widzie... - Witam. Nie zadawajcie zbędnych pytań i zawieźcie mnie na komisariat policji. Muszę pomówić z komendantem. - Dobrze, szefie. Już się robi. ---- - Akcja przeprowadzona całkiem sprawnie z pomocą tajemniczego mężczyzny zakończyła się sukcesem policji w Bludhaven. Czternastoletnia dziewczyna jeszcze w dniu całego zamieszania wróciła do domu, zaś oskarżonemu przedstawiono poszczególne zarzuty. Prawdpodobnie w całej akcji brał najbardziej enigmatyczny, a jednocześnie najlepszy detektyw na świecie, noszący pseudonim '''Lazarus. - powiedziała prezenterka Bludhaven News. Po tych słowach, telewizor został wyłączony przez brązowowłosego chłopaka, który usiadł na końcu kanapy, na której wiercił się inny chłopak, posiadający krzaczaste blond włosy. Przeciągnął się ziewając i otworzył oczy, które miał w błękitnym, wręcz krystalicznym kolorze. - Brawo, brawo, brawo, ach, brawo... - klasnął kilka razy chłopak siedzący obok leżącego blondyna. - Kolejny wspaniały wyczyn największego detektywa na świecie, Lazarusa. Czy mógłbym zamienić z nim kilka słów? - Shi... Shinichiro? Co ty tu... Jak tutaj wszedłeś? - zdziwił się blondyn, przecierając oczy. - Która godzina? - sięgnął po telefon i gdy ujrzał godzinę piętnastą dziesięć, zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do łazienki. thumb|left|180px- To ty już zapomniałeś, że dałeś mi klucze, Tatsuya? Co z tobą? Przemęczenie!? - zapytał Shinichiro głośniejszym tonem, aby domownik mógł usłyszeć. - Tia... Przemęczenie... Niby dla kogo to? Nie jestem przemęczony... Jestem w formie, jak nigdy. Uwierz mi na słowo... - Tatsuya... Znam cię od tylu lat i naprawdę... Ja doskonale wiem, że pomagasz światu, że jesteś najlepszym detektywem w całym Patriam, a nawet i na świecie, a o twoich sprawach wie prawie każdy, ale uwierz mi, czasami trzeba odpocząć. Masz kasy jak lodu, wyjedź na jakieś wakacje, albo coś? - Dziękuję za propozycję, Shinichiro, ale nie mogę wyjechać na wakacje. Nie teraz... Chcę się oddać całkowicie pracy... To jedyne co mi pozostało... - Tatsuya usiadł na kanapie i poprawił kołnierz bluzki. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że wypuszczono Kaname Ootsukiego. - Co? - Tatsuya zerwał się znów na równe nogi i obaj wymienili się spojrzeniami. - Jak to w ogóle możliwe? - Mówi się o braku dowodów w sprawie oraz, ze względu na niską szkodliwość czynu. W tej sytuacji, Kimiko od razu udała się do stacji telewizyjnej, gdzie przeprowadzili z nią wywiad. Wzięła też twój list z przemową. Powinień już trwać, zobacz w telewizji. - Shinichiro wziął pilota do ręki i włączył telewizor, przełączając na kanał Urbem News. - Wielki skandal w Urbem! Kaname Ootuski, który zabił swoją żonę, zadając jej czterdzieści cztery rany kute nożem, gdyż jak oświadczył zdradzała go, został dzisiaj wypuszczony na wolność z racji "niskiej szkodliwości czynu". Posłuchajmy co ma do powiedzenia pani adwokat oskarżonego Rinko Akatsuki. - Ach, cała Rinko Akatsuki... Dwudziesto ośmio letnia prawniczka, wcześniej oskarżona o korupcję i niszczenie dowodów w różnych sprawach. Zawdzięczamy jej wypuszczenie na wolności conajmniej ośmiu naprawdę niebezpiecznych, chorych psychicznie przestępców. Szlag mnie jasny trafia, gdy takie szumowiny w jakikolwiek sposób reprezentują prawo! - Uspokój się, Tatsuya i oglądaj. Blondyn usiadł, oparl swoje łokcie na kolanach i zasłonił usta dłońmi, ogladając relację z panią Akatsuki. - Mojego klienta wypuszczono z powodu braku dowodów. - rzekła Rinko. - Czy naprawdę moglibyśmy posłać niewinnego człowieka za kratki? - Szlag by to trafił... - Przeprowadziliśmy również wywiad z Kimiko Akirą. Rzeczniczką uznanego za najlepszego detektywa na świecie, Lazarusa. Dodam również, że to on zajął się schwytaniem Kaname Ootsukiego. - dodała reporterka. - A teraz przenosimy się do studia. - Pani Akira, jak długo pracuje pani z panem Lazarusem? - Hmmmmm, niech no się chwilę zastanowię... - piękna rudowłosa podrapała się po brodzie. - Z panem Lazarusem współpracuję już od około dwóch lat. Może to niewiele, ale dla mnie to naprawdę bardzo długi okres czasu i prawdopodobnie jeden z najlepszych. - To pan Lazarus schwytał Kaname Ootsukiego. - reporterka kontynuowała wywiad. - Czy może pani wyrazić stanowisko pana Lazarusa w sprawie zwolnienia oskarżonego? -Oczywiście. Niech tylko znajdę ten list. - Kimiko zaczęła grzebać w torebce, aby następnie wyjąć list i czytając fragment.. - A więc: "Jestem detektywem. Moim zadaniem jest łapanie przestępców i udowadnianie ich winy. Władza jest skorumpowana i bardzo mnie to martwi, ale to nie mnie wyznaczać karę. Z wyrazami nie szacunku dla władzy sądowniczej - Lazarus. - Widze, że pan Lazarus nie przebiera w słowach i równie dobrze, mógłby władzę sądowniczą wymieszać z błotem. - odparła krótko reporterka. - Owszem... Taki jest właśnie pan Lazarus... Gdyby mógł wymierzać sprawiedliwość przestępcom, robiłby to, ale jest on raczej do ich łapania. To władza powinna wiedzieć, co w danym przypadku zrobić z danym przestępcom... - Zapewne... W interesie największego detektywa, Lazarusa jest to, aby łapać przestępców, ale nie obchodzi go to, jak ich osądzą. Mimo to przeszkadza mu, gdy przestępcy, których łapie ze wszystkich sił, wychodzą na wolność. Chciałaby pani dodać coś jeszcze w tej sprawie? - Owszem. - rzekła Akira. Tatsuya wyłączył telewizor. - Ach... Faktycznie, dobry pomysł, abym zrobił sobie dzisiaj przerwę. - Dzisiaj? Tylko? - Aye. Nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu... Mam kolejną sprawę do rozwiązania. - Cały ty... - Przyłączysz się? - zapytał blondyn wskazując palcem na górne piętro. - Zmieniłem sprzęt. Mówie ci, przyjemnie napieprzać w ten nowiusieńki worek. - Nie tym razem... Jadę odwiedzić starego znajomego... Do zobaczenia. - Cześć, cześć. Trzymaj się... - Tatsuya poszedł na górne piętro. Jego apartament był ogromny, prawdopodobnie był jednym z największych. Na górnym piętrze znajdowała się jego własna sala treningowa, połączona z siłownią. Tatsuya bowiem dbał o siebie, mimo pracy, jaką wykonywał. Gdy coś leżało mu na sercu, po prostu swoje żale i smutki wylewał na siłowni. Twierdzi bowiem, iż samoobrona to ważny element nowoczesnego detektywa, dlatego też i on trenuje sztuki walki. - Rinku Atsuki... Psia twoja mać, doprowadzę do tego, abyś i ty została posłana za kratki. Udowodnię twoje przekręty, choćby nie wiem, co... I tak Tatsuya Shirokami, nazywany również na całym świecie Lazarusem, wyładowywał swoją złość i zażenowanie władzą sądowniczą na siłowni. Od najmłodszych lat amatorsko trenuje sztuki walki. Czemu amatorsko? Ano dlatego, że nie jeździ na żadne treningi. Ze względu na to, iż nikt, oprócz Shinichiro nie zna jego prawdziwego nazwiska, postanowił zostać samoukiem. Samoukiem jest właściwie od zawsze, stąd te błyskawiczne chłonięcie wiedzy, a w tym przypadku - ruchów i technik jiujitsu. Górne piętro jego apartamentu było naprawdę ogromne i robiło wrażenie. Chociażby dlatego, iż górne piętro składało się z trzech dużych pomieszczeń, które Lazarus traktował jako centrum operacyjne. Dlaczego tak? Górne piętro posiadało trzy pomieszczenia: rozwinięte technologicznie centrum dowodzenia, w którym Lazarus zazwyczaj przesiaduje i wykonuje swoją pracę, siłownia, którą można ochrzcić mianem jednej z największej i można to stwierdzić całkowicie poważnie. Siłownia była ogromna, połączona z matą treningową i ostatnim pomieszczeniem, w którym znajdował się minibar. Tak, minibar pełny alkoholu, różnego rodzaju napojów, stół bilardowy oraz mini boisko do koszykówki. Tak właśnie mieszkał Lazarus - jak król tego świata, potrzebował on swojego własnego miejsca, zacisza domowego, w którym mógłby kilkoma kliknięciami w klawiaturę łapać najniebezpieczniejszych [[Plik:Tatsuya.png|thumb|180px]Tatsuya wykonywał kombinację kilku technik, które zaczerpnął z podręcznika na manekinie, który miał wbudowaną możliwość poruszania dłońmi. Całkowity mechanizm, od stóp do głów. Robił imponujące postpu, ponieważ to, co robił z manekinem było nie do opisania. Każdy zrozumie, gdy osoba trenująca jiujitsu uderzy manekin z taką siłą, by wgnieść ogromną dziurę, tam gdzie jest głowa, ale by złapać manekina za mechaniczną rękę i wyrwać go z podłogi, chociaż był do niej przymocowany? Tak właśnie trenował Shirokami - do upadłego, tak, aby zaskoczyć samego siebie, a dzisiejsza sytuacja go przerosła. Był wściekły. Trening zaczął się od trenowania na manekinie, a skończył się na podnoszeniu ciężarów i biegu na bieżni. Tatsuya ćwiczenia wykonywał nierównomiernie i rzadko, i chociaż był naprawdę silny i solidnie zbudowany, jego ćwiczenia, do których podchodził równie amatorsko, jak do jiujitsu, mogłyby mu wyrządzić niemałą krzywdę. Niebieskooki nie przejmował się tym zbytnio i robił to co lubił... Ćwiczył, pracował, jadł i... spał. Po kilku godzinach zszedł na dolne piętro i wziął szybki prysznic (może nie szybki, gdyż brał prysznic około trzydziestu minut, ale na ten czynności czas jakby przyśpieszył, więc Lazarus nie zwrócił uwagi na godzinę, zmienił ciuchy, przy okazji eksponując dobrze zbudowanym ciałem i położył się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie, włączając telewizor. Warto by było opisać telewizor w apartamencie Lazarusa - była to osiemdziesięciocalowa plazma, jedna z kilku na świecie. Największy detektyw na świecie uwielbiał wszelką wygodę, ale nie unosił się ze swoją wyższością, wśród innych... Właściwie... nie robił tego, gdy wszyscy dookoła znali jego imię i naziwsko, dzisiaj nie zna go praktycznie nikt, przez co często czuje się samotny. Na szczęście połączył się swego rodzaju więzią z Shinichiro Shirou. Połączył więzią, nie zaprzyjaźnił. Tatsuya rzadko ufa ludziom. Na podstawie wyciągniętych wniosków stara się osobie zaufać, bądź ją zignorować i się niej pozbyć. Patrząc się w sufit, rozmyślał nad swoją pracą. Wiedział, że musi coś zmienić w jego własnych działaniach... W jego interesie leży zastawianie pułapek na przestępców i łapać ich w "pajęczą sieć" Lazarusa, ale nigdy nie mial zamiaru nikogo osądzać, gdyż wiedział, że są od tego konkretni ludzie. Mimo to, przez ostatnie wydarzenia coś się w nim zmieniło. Kilka razy miał wahania, podczas, gdy łapał niebezpiecznego kryminalistę chociażby, często dochodziło do tego podczas akcji, w której Tatsuya miał do wyboru - złapać i posadzić za kratki, bądź w ostateczności...zabić. Nie zrobił tego jednak, gdyż w pewnym sensie jest on człowiekiem, który boi się zabić. Mimo, że jest to człowiek bez strachu, nie boi się praktycznie niczego, jak to detektyw, to jednak śmierć jest dla niego ponad wszystko. To jej się boi i stara się unikać wszelkiego rodzaju broni, chociaż sam rozumie, że takie szuje trzeba karać. Często nawet śmiercią. Zasłużoną. W końcu wstał i udał się do kuchnii, by coś zjeść. Możnabyło się tego nie spodziewać, ale Lazarus okazał się być świetnym kucharzem. Z ekstremalną prędkością rozbijał jajka, siekał warzywa i wszystko zasmażał na patelni, robiąc niesamowicie efektowane akrobacje podczas przewracania zawartości na niej. Następnie wszystko wyłożył na talerz i przyozdobił kilkoma produktami ze sklepu. "Śniadanie..." - pomyślał. "Jak je zjem, wypadałoby zrobić obiad". I to było dziwne, gdyż Tatsuya wyjątkowo dzisiaj wstał po piętnastej, ćwiczył do osiemnastej, zaś teraz jest godzina dziewiętnasta i po całym dniu, wypadałoby coś zjeść, dlatego też objawiając zdolności gastronomiczne, pochłonął swój talerz wypełniony po brzegi jajecznicą z warzywami i dodaną w końcowym etapie smażenia szynkę. Uwielbiał gotować. Podrapał się po podbródku i zerknął na lodówkę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, podszedł do niej i wyjął kilka składników z niej rozrzucając je na blacie kuchennym. Wśród składników byłą pierś z kurczaka, ryż, warzywa i tradycyjny sos słodko-kwaśny. Szykował się prosty, lekkostrawny i smaczny posiłek, ale nie, nie, nie... To by było dla niego za łatwę, gdyż on nawet pierść z kurczaka z ryżem i sosem słodko kwaśnym potrafił przerobić na coś niesamowitego, co wyglądało równie przepysznie jak sama potrawa. Dodał od siebie również kilka drobno posiekanych warzyw, które dawały taki jakby kontrast do sosu, w którym znajdowały się już gotowe warzywa. Ale dosyć, co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. ---- thumb|left|180pxZbliżała się godzina dwudziesta pierwsza. Lazarus spędził cały dzień sam. Trenując, biorąc prysznic, rozmyślając i jedząc. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy w progu drzwi do jego mieszkania stała jego rzeczniczka, która tego samego dnia miała wywiad na stacji Urbem News. Śliczna, rudowłosa kobieta zdjęła szpilki, jakby czuła się, jak u siebie. Uwodzicielskimi krokami zmierzała w stronę kanapy, usiadła wygodnie i skrzyżowała nogi. Obok, już wcześniej, siedział Lazarus zajadający swoją świeżo ugotowaną potrawę. - I jak było... - rzekł Tatsuya biorąc duży kawałek kurczaka do ust. - Było... normalnie. Nie oglądałeś? - Tylko fragment z moim listem. Naprawdę, po tym co usłyszałem, miałem dosyć i wyłączyłem to gówno. Ratowałaś sytuacje, znam twoje intencje i dziękuję ci, ale no, po prostu nie daruję im... Ten skurwysyn zabił swoją żonę, brutalnie... Bardzo brutalnie. - I wiem, że czujesz się z tego powodu wściekły. Świat jest pełny korupcji, wypełniony po brzegi korupcją i niesprawiedliwością ze strony rządu. Ale są ludzie, którzy chcą zaprowadzić porządek i są najlepsi w tym co robią, niezastąpieni. I jednym z nich, a raczej najlepszym jesteś właśnie ty. Tatsuya uśmiechnął się i odłożył pusty talerz na stolik. - Zjesz coś? Zrobiłem dobrego kurczaka. - A to jak ty zrobiłeś, to chętnie. Shirokami obsłużył swoją rzeczniczkę, Kimiko Akirę i sam wziął sobie dokładkę. Oboje spędzili te pół godziny na rozmawianiu, nie o pracy, ale o swoim życiu prywatnym. Obok Shinichiro, Kimiko była jedną z niewielu osób, którym Tatsuya bezgranicznie ufa. - Ach... Aż szkoda psuć taką fajną atmosferę. - A co masz na myśli? - zapytał Tatsuya. - Kaname Ootsuki popełnił samobójstwo. - Kaname widząc bardzo zdziwioną minę Tatsuyi, kontynuowała. - Popełnił samobójstwo dwie godziny temu, w identyczny sposób, jaki zamordował własną żonę. Ponoć sam chwilę przed własną śmiercią miał wyrzuty sumienia po zabójstwie żony. Zadał sobie tyle samo ran, co jej, czterdzieści cztery. - Co? - Tatsuya nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co usłyszał. Z jednej strony cieszył go fakt, gdyż Kaname Ootsuki zasłużył na taką karę, ale z drugiej strony odezwał się w nim głos starego Lazarusa, który tłumaczył mu, że powinien myśleć o tym, jak o zakończonej sprawie. - Akatsuki wypowiadała się na ten temat? - Tak. I jej wypowiedź była wręcz absurdalna. Wiesz co takiego powiedziała? Wyciągnęła wniosek, że klient nie mógł się pogodzić z "nagłą" śmiercią swojej żony i nie mógł bez niej żyć. Dlatego się zabił. Z tęsknoty za ukochaną małżonką. - Bzdura! Jak ona może opowiadać takie bzdury? To przecież jest prawda, że Kaname Ootsuki zamordował swoją żonę z zimną krwią, ale fakt, że sam niedługo później popełnił samobójstwo jest równie absurdalny, co wypowiedź Rinko Akatsuki. To jest nielogiczne i pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu i spójnej całości. Dlaczego miałby popełniać samobójstwo, skoro wypuścili go na wolność i równie dobrze, mógł żyć z faktem, że zabił żonę, ale wszyscy myślą, że tak naprawdę tego nie zrobił i ma czystą kartę!? A on po tym wszystkim zabija się i to w taki sam sposób, jaki zabił własną żonę? To jest... Ja nie wiem, co to jest... To jest nie do opisania... Mówiła coś jeszcze? - Tak, że Kaname myślał, że to ktoś inny zabił jego żonę. - Co za brednie... Powinienem skontaktować się z tą panią adwokat i z nią porozmawiać... Nie miałem z nią jeszcze od czynienia, ale chyba najwyższy czas to zrobić. - Shirokami wstał i spojrzał się na okno, wpatrując się w piękną panoramę miasta. - Odpuść ją sobie. Sprawa zamknięta. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Kaname faktycznie zabił swoją żonę i... - Wątpiłaś w to? - Tatsuya zmierzył Kimiko gniewnym wzrokiem. - N-nie... - Dobrze, bo wiedziałem od początku, że to on... Przeczucie mnie nigdy nie zmyliło... - Kimiko pociągnęła Tatsuye za rękę, który gwałtownie usiadł blisko niej. - Twierdzę, że jesteś najlepszym detektywem na świecie i nic tego zdania nie zmieni. - Poklepała go delikatnie po prawym ramieniu, co sprawiło, że Shirokami szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Dziękuję. Kimiko zbliżyła się jeszcze bliżej i delikatnie pocałowała Tatsuyę w policzek, na co on zareagował bardzo dziwacznie. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc odwzajemnił pocałunek, tym razem całując dziewczynę w usta. Oboje zaczerwienili się i nie powiedzieli nic więcej. - Ten.. To ja już pójdę. - powiedziała i zebrała się, po czym błyskawicznie wyszła z mieszkania Shirokamiego. Tatsuya wcześniej powiedział, że "Tak będzie lepiej, gdyż muszę jeszcze dzisiaj wysłać raport, zobaczymy się jutro". Tatsuya po tym incydencie położył się na kanapie, zakrył dłońmi twarz i rzekł: - Ja pier... ---- Dziesięć minut później. Po wysłąniu raportu, Tatsuya odsunął się od komputera i wyszedł na balkon, wpatrując się w rozświetlone nocą miasto, ogromną metropolię, jaką jest Urbem. - A mimo wszystko ta sprawa Kaname Ootsukiego nie daje mi spokojnie myśleć... Przecież to tchórz, pozbawiony racjonalnego myślenia, szumowina i brutalny morderca... Popełnił samobójstwo, a przecież jest tchórzem... - Lazarus oparł się o barierkę i podrapał się po podbródku. - Coś mi się wydaję, że to nie mogło być samobójstwo... Coś musiało się tam wydarzyć, ale nie jestem pewny co... W każdym bądź razie policja umywa ręce, a ja nie mogę zrobić absolutnie nic. Pozostaje mi obserwować Rinko Akatsuki, a być może dowiem się czegoś ciekawego. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Memento Mori